Christmas of the Damned (Torchwood: Lincoln City
Christmas of the Damned was the sixth and final episode of the second series of Torchwood: Lincoln City, it was written by 365ShaneEyoho. The Story Its Christmas time and everyone is in their homes awaiting the big day, fires roar, turkeys are being put in the oven, the usual. We then see static and a Torchwood representative wearing a grey suit can be seen he adjusts his tie before speaking the message is obviously pre recorded "Merry Christmas Shane, here at the Torchwood institute we would like to wish you the best for the holiday season...however what's Christmas without some fun, so here's a challenge for you: The rift has been active and has been dropping all kinds of aliens and psychos wherever it fancies, your job is to do what you usually do and deal with them...Simple right? WRONG, you see we've been watching your work and because its Christmas we are throwing an extra element in there to make things more interesting. An image pops up revealing a silver haired girl dressed in black, she has a utility belt and all kinds of guns and gadgets strapped to it, the representative "This is X, that's what we call her, she's an assassin for hire so not only do you have to sort out all the rift activity, you have to watch out for her as well, pass the challenge and not only will you be given Christmas off but we will give you a "reward" that will be of great value to you, fail however and...well...tick tock goes the clock." the representative then says menacingly "Good luck" before more static appears. Shane can then be seen at the base seemingly disgusted at the institute's idea "Fuckers" he says, he then brings up the Torchwood computer and starts looking for rift energy, a total of 3 spots can be seen however a 24 hour time limit can be seen in the top right of the screen "Why would you do that?" Shane says unamused at this "Gonna be stretched a bit" he tries to find out what's at the 5 "rift sites" but the Torchwood representatives have blocked out all information with a rather cryptic "You have to find out yourself...Merry Christmas" after each attempt. Shane then heads street level and looks around the abandoned streets (due to it being Christmas) for the rift sites, a portal then opens and Shane takes cover in a phone box as the assassin X steps out of it "Well...there's the other challenge" Shane says quietly to himself, he tries to move quickly around to another peace of cover but is almost immediately seen by the assassin who starts shooting at him, Shane starts sprinting and says to himself "Why is it always the women?" as he looks up revealing the first rift site is nearby. In an office building in London, several people in suits, including the man from the video can be seen around a table surrounded by various Christmas decorations - one of his colleagues speaks up "Why are we doing this to him?" The man, John Sharp again straightens his tie and fixes his hair "Because its great entertainment, lets be honest this new Lincoln City branch of us is extremely entertaining when it comes to dealing with things." his colleague interrupts "Isn't this an abuse of power, Mr Director" Sharp looks dead in the eye at his colleague "Why haven't I had you fired yet?" he says very unimpressed and almost naively, his colleague sighs "Id like to do a vote...for those who think this is unfair please raise your hand" a strange click can then be heard and only a few of them raise their hands, Sharp then smirks and then laughs "Looks like your vote has failed, lets continue watching" he says turning back to the screen seemingly very interested in what's happening. Back in Lincoln, Shane has escaped X's gunfire and is now at the first rift site revealing a bloody death scene "Killer at the market" Shane says very bluntly as he walks into the market and a growl can be heard, Shane then comes to a locked set of double doors he bangs on the doors which startles a Hoix which is inside. Shane jumps back scared out of his mind by this "Fucking Hoix" Shane says trying to catch his breath "Thought Torchwood got rid of all of them" he doesn't unlock the double doors and instead tries to find something he can use to try and defeat the hoix, he goes back to the base and digs out an old fashioned bow and arrow with a bottle of green liquid "I remember this from my multiverse travels" he laughs, he also grabs some meat from a big fridge "I'm going to catch myself a monster" he says confidently, back in the market the hoix is still trying to frantically escape the double doors it roars in frustration, Shane opens the double doors briefly and throws the meat in distracting the hoix who eats it and almost zones out due to it eating. In London, John Sharp looks at the screen seemingly in anticipation saying "Oh...that's clever" he rubs his hands together, the hoix continues to eat and Shane then aims his bow and arrow, the tips of the arrows now having the green liquid on it, he fires it at the hoix who exclaims in pain, Shane fires another one which also lands on the alien "That's animal tranquilizer hitting you and judging by your DNA structure...it wont kill you but you will never be the same again" the Hoix's roar becomes more of a wine, Shane then leaves the market with the Hoix being left in the supply room for the rift to pick it up. Back in London, Director John Sharp laughs and claps "Now THAT, THAT is how you sort an alien...its bloody brilliant" his colleague again speaks up "But wasn't that the easy stage" Sharp scoffs "I don't know what the rift put at those sites, we just set this up" his colleagues begin to converse amongst themselves, Sharp then bellows out "HEY, LISTEN UP, lets continue watching" his colleague continues to speak "You know if he finds out who you are...he's gonna come and he's gonna fuck you up" another strange click can be heard and then a gunshot can be heard with John Sharp looking sheepishly across the table as his colleague collapses "Anyone else?" he asks curiously and no one else responds "In that case, what else do we have here?" Shane makes his way to another rift site passing the place where he spoke to Anarchy, only this time he sees something in the water but to his surprise it turns out to be X the assassin, the two have a fight and Shane is overpowered however he lands up against a Christmas tree so he uses a grappling hook to launch the tree at X, it falls on top of her keeping her down for long enough for Shane to escape, through X's earpiece "Dammit X do your job...Eliminate your target" says a voice. Elsewhere across town, three guys in red and white armour can be seen landing down from a spaceship, the three men look well groomed and clean shaven, they arrogantly walk over to a house one of them uses a scanner device to scan the house "Captain, we have some valuables in here" The captain walks over, he can be seen in the same red and white armour which this time has a black tint on it, he removes his helmet "Lets pay them a visit" he says confidently before arming himself with a laser gun. Shane looks at his iPad as he gets closer towards the second rift site "Getting reports of some kind of advance party, The Rebellion there called look like some kind of space pirates or something." at the house the three Rebellion members are aggressively pointing their guns at the family inside whilst the captain loots the house "Happy Holidays" they say cockily before they take the daughter of the family hostage, the dad charges at one of them only for him to be shot by the captains laser gun non fatally however the force of the blast causes the dad to smash against a television in the corner of the room. The Rebellion Captain reveals that what they have taken from the house is worth around a million credits however if the daughter can be sold on than The Rebellion would get double for her, which the others laugh and celebrate at, they clearly don't give a crap about anything other than business and money, when they near their spaceship they hear a rather angry "PUT DOWN THE GIRL" Shane can be seen folding his arms, The Rebellion simply laugh at him and try to board the ship but then Shane jumps on one of them even going as far as sticking a lightning bolt in the side of one of the members who screams out in agony, the captain then stands his ground with the girl whilst the two other members board the ship. The Captain "Why do you care about this girl? You don't know her" he says bluntly, Shane responds bluntly "Its my job" The Captain laughs "Tell your boss to get a new worker, you aren't very good" this infuriates Shane who launches a lightning bolt towards the Captain who tries to move but inadvertently gets hit directly in the head, he dies instantly. Shane goes over to the daughter "Its ok im here to help" he says more calm and friendly as he takes the kid back home, near the house X ambushes Shane again he tells the girl "GO HOME...RUN" another fight breaks out in which Shane has to retreat again but is chased by X who for some reason gives up the chase. Shane finds his way back to the base he looks at the timer revealing 6 hours to go "Fucking hell" he says as hes infuriated as he cant find the final rift site, he does a wider scan and still cant find anything "This is time consuming" he says, John Sharp then appears on the main screen "Shane, Shane, Shane, my main man Shane" he starts off "What do you want?" Shane says unimpressed clearly not having the time for this "Don't you see?" Sharp continues "The final one...is you" he laughs, Shane looks shocked but for some reason he seems like he was expecting something like that. "I didn't make the brief clear, X is the final challenge and shes coming to shut you down because here at the Torchwood institute we see you as an outcast and its because of the fact you don't play by our rules, you must be eliminated" he holds up a walkie-talkie "KILL HIM" Sharp says as the base unlocks and X arrives. X says with almost no emotion "Happy Christmas" Shane just looks at her "Fuck off" and the two continue their brawl with John Sharp looking on from the office in London, X gets the upper hands and actually points a gun at Shane's head in a way that he can look John Sharp in the eyes, X says "Say hello to the director of the Torchwood institute, the man who will drag it forward, the man who can take our planet to new levels" Shane says panicked "Your delusional, Torchwood shouldn't be a public organisation, it should remain underground." X and John Sharp laugh and Sharp says sarcastically and witty "But you need to see the bigger picture what's the point in underground anymore?" whilst this is happening Shane puts a small device on X which goes unnoticed. Back with John Sharp in London, his colleagues have seen all of this and the power freak this guy has turned out to be, one of his colleagues grabs his gun but is shot by Sharp, the others then go for him and take him to a teleporter, he then ends up in the Lincoln City base, Sharp looks shocked that his own team did what they did, the device then lights up causing X to be disarmed as an electrical current goes through her, Shane then grabs John and takes him to the market "What are you doing?" he asks "Getting rid of the control freak...enjoy your new friend" he throws John into the room with the hoix in it, John Sharp screams as the hoix growls at him but its too weak to do anything to him, a light can then be seen and John Sharp bangs on the double doors and starts begging Shane to let him out "Why are you complaining, your free ride is here" John screams as himself and the hoix are taken by the rift. Back at the base, X can be seen recuperating she looks up and sees Shane waiting for her "What else can you do?" Shane asks he then says "There's nothing here for you anymore" X says motionlessly "You must be eliminated" however Shane dismisses this "Your leader is gone, your plan is finished, your fucked" X refuses to believe this "That's the thing about hired guns" Shane says rather manipulatively "Once their plan is over they have no purpose...like you right now" tears begin to fall from X's face to the surprise of Shane she then says "I have no purpose, I have failed my mission...Kill me" Shane looks confused "What? No" X looks at him "Why?" Shane shrugs "Because that's not how I do things" X nods and pulls a gun from her belt "Ok...I understand" Shane looks confused again and looks at her "What are you...." before he can finish X shoots herself, Shane looks horrified as the rift can be seen coming to collect X. Across town the rift also collects The Rebellion ship as well, a computer voice can then be heard "Rift deactivated" Shane looks at the screen "the rift's been shut down" He laughs and starts actually celebrating, the voice then clarifies "Test passed" Shane celebrates but is clearly still traumatized at the death of X but he is quick to shake it off. The Next day and Christmas Day is here, Shane is hanging out with his family at the Christmas Dinner table, his trying out his new Christmas presents and seems to be very happy, Shane can then be heard saying in a narration type way "And that was the story of the Torchwood Christmas crisis where one guy had just one day (Christmas Eve) to deliver good to the people of Lincoln by defeating terrifying evil...and remember because its Christmas there's no time for any power struggles." Following this narration, Shane's family's Christmas tree can be seen as Shane says "Happy Christmas everyone."